desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Susan Delfino
Susan Delfino (geboren als Susan Bremmer, geschiedene Mayer) ist eine Bewohnerin der Wisteria Lane. Vergangenheit Susan wuchs bei ihrer Mutter Sophie auf, die sie im Glauben ließ ihr Vater sei im Krieg gestorben. (" ") Obwohl ihre Mutter oft Partner wechselt und Susan damit ihre Probleme hatte, fühlte sie sich ihrer Mutter sehr nahe und vertraute ihr immer alles an. (" ") In der High School war Susan Cheerleaderin und beim Abschluss auch eine der Rednerinnen. (" ") Nach der High School besuchte Susan eine Kunsthochschule, um dort zu studieren.(" ") Insgesamt war Susan ständig in einer Beziehung und verbrachte nur wenige Wochen während ihrer Jugend ohne einen festen Freund. Nach ihrem Studium lernte sie Karl Mayer kennen und heiratete ihn. Die beiden bekamen eine gemeinsame Tochter Julie und zogen nach ihrer Geburt in die Wisteria Lane, um sich dort ein Leben in der Vorstadt aufzubauen. Schon bei ihrem Einzug bemerkte Mary Alice, dass Susan sehr tollpatschig ist. Sie befreit sie aus dem Umzugswagen, als Susan sich selbst im Laderaum einsperrt. Mit der Zeit baut sie eine Freundschaft zu Mary-Alice auf und auch später zu Lynette, Bree und Gabrielle. (" ") Nach 14 Jahren Ehe begann Karl eine Affäre mit seiner Sekretärin. Das Ehepaar ließ sich scheiden und Julie blieb bei ihrer Mutter. Während dem folgenden Monate wurde Susan sehr depressiv und ohne die Hilfe ihrer Tochter hätte sie diese Zeit wohl kaum überstanden. Aber auch die warme und bestärkende Art von Mary Alice half Susan dabei, wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen. (" ") Staffel 1 Nach dem Selbstmord von Mary Alice war Susan wie auch ihre Freundinnen entsetzt von dem schrecklichen Ereignis. Allerdings lernte Susan auf deren Beerdigung ihrem neuem Nachbarn Mike Delfino kennen, in dem Susan endlich eine Möglichkeit einen Neuanfang zu starten sah. Leider hatte auch Edie Britt Interesse an Mike gefunden und eröffnete damit einen Wettkampf um die Gunst von Mike. Da Edie eines Abends Herrenbesuch bei sich hatte, ging Susan davon aus, dass es Mike sei, der bei ihr die Nacht verbringen würde. Voller Eifersucht brach sie in Edies Haus ein, um sich zu vergewissern, was da vor sich ging. Unglücklicherweise schmiss sie dabei eine Kerze um und steckte dabei das ganze Haus in Flammen. Es passierte jedoch niemanden etwas und Susan merkte, dass Mike nicht bei Edie war, da er sich zu der Menge stellte, die das Haus beim abbrennen beobachtete. (Schmutzige Wäsche) Bald darauf schaffte Susan es sich mit Mike anzufreunden und sich mit ihm zu einem Essen bei Bree zu verabreden. Durch ihre ungeschickte Art schloss sie sich jedoch versehentlich aus ihrem Haus nackt aus und fiel in einen Busch, wo sie dann von Mike gefunden wurde. Dennoch verbrachten die beiden einen unterhaltsamen Abend miteinander. (Die nackte Wahrheit) Allerdings fand Martha Huber schnell heraus, dass es Susan war, die den Brand in Edies Haus verursacht hatte. Martha nutzte ihr Wissen, um Susan dazu zu bringen, ihr die Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Als sie jedoch auch noch von ihr verlangte eine 600 Dollar Rechnung zu bezahlen, reichte es Susan. Gemeinsam mit Julie schaffte Susan es alle Beweise an ihre Tat zu vernichten und somit Martha die Basis ihrer Forderungen zu entziehen. (Mit allen Mitteln) Nach dem Tod von Martha kam jedoch Felicia Tilman in die Stadt, um die Hintergründe ihres Todes herauszufinden. (Die große Suche) Dabei deutete sie an, dass Martha in ihrem Tagebuch jede noch so kleine Entdeckung aufschrieb und darin auch sicherlich die Antwort auf ihren rätselhaften Tod zu finden sei. Susan wurde jedoch klar, dass darin auch das Niederbrennen von Edies Haus Erwähnung finden würde und entschied sich daher, es Edie zu beichten. Edie war zwar daraufhin richtig sauer, aber zeigte Susan nicht an, da dies nur das Auszahlen der Versicherung hinausgezögert hätte. Stattdessen forderte sie, dass sie von nun an bei der wöchentlichen Pokerrunde dabei sein dürfe. (Asche auf mein Haupt) Susan hatte bald jedoch ein Problem damit, dass Mike nicht sehr gesprächig was seine Vergangenheit anging war. (Schuldig) Zudem war sie sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie über Karl hinweg war. Als dieser jedoch wieder Interesse an Susan zeigte und sie nichts dabei empfand, wurde sie sich sicher, dass sie wieder bereit für eine neue Beziehung war. (Die große Suche) Sie sich also emotional auf ihn Mike ein, bis sie von einem Detective erfuhr, dass Mike wegen Todschlag und Drogenhandel im Gefängnis saß. (Lauter Lügen) Danach brach sie jeglichen Kontakt zu Mike ab und ließ auch nicht zu, dass er sich für seine Taten rechtfertigt. (Helden) Zudem war Susan die treibende Kraft, die herausfinden wolle, warum sich Mary Alice umbrachte hatte. Vor allem misstraute sie in dieser Sache Paul Young, den sie verfolgte, als dessen Sohn Zach verschwand. Schnell fand sie heraus, dass Zach in eine Anstalt für Jugendliche gebracht wurde. (Schlachtfelder) Mit der Hilfe von Julie konnte sie herausfinden, dass Mary Alice sich anscheinend wegen etwas getötet hatte, dass er getan hatte. Dabei kamen sich jedoch Julie und Zach immer näher, wovon Susan nicht gerade begeistert war, da sie Zach für schwer gestört hielt. Als sie Zach und Julie beim Küssen sah, verbot sie den beiden sogar sich zu sehen. (Ertappt) Obwohl Julie zwar zunächst sauer dafür auf Susan war, sah sie es bald ein und war auch schnell froh darüber. (Frühlingsgefühle) Etwa zur selben Zeit kam Susans Mutter Sophie sie besuchen, da sie Beziehungsprobleme mit ihrem langjährigen Freund Morty Flickman hatte. (Mutterglück) Nach einigem hin und her kamen die beiden jedoch wieder zusammen und verlobten sich sogar miteinender. (Das Versprechen) Bald darauf erfuhr Susan von Kendra Taylor, dass Mike seine Freundin vor einem Polizisten beschützt hatte, als dieser ums Leben kam und somit niemals ein Verbrecher war. Susan war so froh über die Nachricht, dass sie sofort danach zu Mike fuhr, um mit ihm dort weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. (Das Versprechen) Leider wurde sie kurz danach von Zach gefangen genommen, der sie in Mikes Wohnung festhielt. Er wollte Mike auflauern und ihn mit dem Revolver seiner Mutter erschießen, da er davon ausging, dass Mike Paul umbringen würde. Dabei erfuhr Susan auch das Geheimnis von Mary Alice: Zach war nicht ihr Kind, sondern das einer Drogensüchtigen. (Alles ist wunderbar) Staffel 2 Susan und Mike entkamen zwar dem Angriff von Zach, allerdings floh dieser in die Nacht hinein und verschwand aus der Straße. Als Susan bald darauf von Mike erfuhr, dass Zach sein Sohn ist, machte sie sich mit ihm gemeinsam auf die Suche nach ihm. (Das Leben geht weiter) Nachdem Susan ihn jedoch in einem Park gefunden hatte und er davon begeistert war, wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen, um dort mehr Zeit mit Julie verbringen zu können, bekam es Susan mit der Angst zu tun, da sie Zach von Julie ferhalten wollte und gab ihm Geld, damit er sich auf die Suche nach Paul in Utah machen konnte. (Die imaginäre Freundin) Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mike davon erfuhr. Er sah das als ein so schlimmer Vertrauensbruch an, dass er seine Beziehung zu Susan beendete. (Ausschläge und Anträge) In den folgenden Wochen behandelte Mike sie äußerst abweisend. (In Flagranti) Um sich abzulenken begann Susan damit eine Autobiographie über sich zu schreiben. Dabei stieß sie schnell bei Recherchen über ihren Vater auf Ungereimtheiten, denen sie ihrer Mutter präsentierte. Sophie gestand ihr daraufhin, dass sie nicht die Tochter eines gefallenen Soldaten ist, sondern aus einer Affäre zwischen Sophie und ihrem damaligen Boss hervorging. (Der rote Ballon) Susan machte daraufhin ihren Vater Addison Prudy ausfindig, um mit ihm eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Als ihr Vater jedoch von der Existenz seiner Tochter erfuhr, erlitt er zunächst einen Herzinfarkt, den er zwar überlebte, aber danach klar machte, dass er keinerlei Interesse daran hat seine Tochter näher kennen zulernen. (Die Guten und die Bösen) Addison schien seiner Frau über die Jahre enorm untreu gewesen zu sein und er wollte Susan nicht als Beweis seiner Untreue in seinem Leben haben. Susan schaffte es jedoch ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich bei ihr melden sollte, sobald er seine Eheprobleme hinter sich gebracht habe. (Der verlorene Sohn) Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fand Susan heraus, dass ihr Exmann Karl nun mit Edie zusammen ist. (Kontrolle ist alles) Sie war zwar zunächst enorm sauer darüber, aber gönnte schließlich den beiden ihr Glück. Eines Nachts jedoch kam Karl zu ihr und gestand ihr, dass er und Edie sich voneinander getrennt hätten. Da Susan auch frustriert war wegen Mike war, ließ sie sich auf eine Flasche Wein und später am Abend dann auf Karl ein. Am nächsten Tag wurde ihr klar, dass das ein riesiger Fehler war und wies ihn zurück. Am nächsten Tag kam Karl schon wieder mit Edie zusammen. (Nur ein Kuss) Als Zach bald darauf wieder in die Straße kam und zurück zu seinem "Vater" Paul ging, half Susan Mike dabei Zach näher zu kommen, indem sie gemeinsam Bowling spielten. Susan wollte dadurch ihren Fehler wieder gut machen, wegen dem Zach von Mike getrennt wurde. Dabei normalisierte sich auch das Verhältnis zwischen Susan und Mike auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene wieder. (Nur ein Kuss) Susan musste nach einem furchtbaren Blinddate ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden, da sie sich den Kopf angestoßen hatte. Dabei lernte sie den jungen und charmanten Arzt Dr. Ron McCready kennen, an dem sie sofort Interesse fand. Also simulierte sie Symptome, um an ihn heran zu kommen. Ron machte sich Sorgen um sie und versuchte verzweifelt die Ursache ihres Leidens festzustellen, bis sie ihm gestand, dass sie alles nur vorgetäuscht hatte, um ihn näher zu kommen. Ron war zwar zunächst nicht gerade erfreut darüber, aber ließ sich auf eine Beziehung mit Susan ein. (Alles wird gut) Leider entdeckte er auch bei einer Untersuchung, dass Susan eine Wandermilz hatte, die entfernt werden musste. Da Susans Krankenversicherung diesen Fall nicht abdeckte, ging sie zu ihrem Exmann Karl, der Anwalt ist, um bei ihm Rat zu finden. Er schlug ihr vor, dass sie ihn erneut heiraten sollte, um in seine Versicherung zu kommen, so dass sie operiert werden konnte. (Verrückte Ideen) Da Susan keine Wahl hatte, willigte sie ein und ließ sich erneut mit Karl heimlich vermählen. (Ein kleiner Gefallen) Als es bald darauf zur Operation kam und Susan im Delirium zu Ron sagte "Ich liebe Mike" und er erfuhr, dass Susan noch verheiratet war, wurde er mehr als nur misstrauisch. (Der richtige Weg) Nach der geglückten Operation erklärte Susan ihm die Situation mit Karl, aber verschwieg ihm einen Mike zu kennen. Um Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass zwischen ihr und Karl nicht ist, lud er ihn zu einem Abendessen zu dritt ein. Dabei lernte Ron jedoch auch dank Karl Mike kennen und verließ daraufhin Susan für immer. (Trennungen) Bald darauf erfuhr Edie zwar von der geheimen Hochzeit von Karl und Susan, aber verzieh den beiden unter der Bedingung, dass ihre Verlobungsfeier von beiden zur Besten aller Zeiten gemacht werden müsse. Bei der Feier entdeckte Susan ein Bild von sich und Karl in einem Buch von ihm und begann sich zu fragen, ob er nach wie vor Gefühle für sie hegen und ob er wirklich Edie lieben würde. Als sie ihn zur Rede stellte küsste er Susan noch auf der Verlobungsfeier. (Unwiderstehlich) Danach sagte er ihr, dass sie nur ein Wort sagen müsste und er würde zurück zu ihr kommen. Susan sagte zwar "nein", aber als er bald darauf zu ihr kam und behauptete, er hätte Edie gestanden, dass er sie nicht lieben würde, ließ es Susan ein weiteres mal zu, dass er mit ihr schlief. Allerdings stellte sich am nächsten Morgen heraus, dass er Edie nie irgendetwas gesagt hatte. Volle Wut warf Susan ihn aus dem Haus. (Schamlos) Bald darauf machte Karl jedoch wirklich mit Edie Schluss und sagte die kommende Hochzeit ab. (Verzweifelte Gebete) Da Edie den Verdacht hatte, das Karl sie betrogen hatte, heuerte sie einen Privatermittler an, der für sie herausfinden sollte, wer es denn gewesen sei. (Verzweifelte Gebete) Schnell fand er heraus, dass es Susan war, mit der Karl eine Affäre hatte. Er gab die Information jedoch nicht an Edie weiter, da Mike ihn dafür bezahlt hatte, still zu sein. Dabei merkte Susan, dass Mike immernoch Gefühle für sie hatte und kam ihm dabei wieder näher. Leider erfuhr Edie doch von der Affäre und brannte aus Rache das Haus von Susan nieder. (Rache) Danach machte Edie ihr klar, dass sie nie wieder Freunde sein würden. In der folgenden Zeit wohnte Susan mit Julie zusammen in einem Wohnwagen, bis ihr Haus wieder aufgebaut wurde. Dennoch kamen sich Mike und Susan bei den Aufräumarbeiten von ihrem Haus sogar so sehr näher, dass Mike ihr einen Hochzeitsantrag machen wollte. In dieser Nacht wurde Mike jedoch von Orson Hodge angefahren und fiel daraufhin ins Koma. (Erinnerungen) Staffel 3 Mike ist nach seinem Unfall in ein Koma gefallen und Susan versucht diesen Zustand zu verdrängen. Nach ein paar Monaten beginnt sie allerdings wieder zu daten. Im Krankenhaus hat sie den Briten Ian Hainsworth kennen gelernt, dessen Frau schon mehrere Jahre im Koma liegt. Die beiden beschließen einen romantischen Kurzurlaub. In der Zeit von Susans Abwesenheit besucht Edie Mike und er wird zufälligerweise in dieser Zeit munter. Edie nützt es sofort aus, dass Mike sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann, seit er in die Wisteria Lane gezogen ist, erzählt ihm Lügen über Susan und behauptet seine Freundin zu sein. Susan kommen Zweifel über Orson Hudge, Brees neuem Ehemann. Diese werden bestärkt als eine frühere Nachbarin von ihm behauptet er hätte seine erste Ehefrau ermordet. Bree vermutet außerdem, dass er eine Frau namens Monique getötet haben könnte. Mike wird allerdings für den Mord an Monique verhaftet und Bree gewinnt wieder mehr Vertrauen zu Orson. Susan dagegen glaubt an Mike. Edie beendet ihre Beziehung zu Mike und Ian verspricht die Kaution für Mike zu bezahlen, wenn Susan keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm aufnimmt. Susan möchte Mike helfen und gibt der Polizei einen Tipp, dass Orson beteiligt sein könnte, was ihrer Freundschaft zu Bree sehr schadet. Ians Frau stirbt und Susan wird klar, dass sie sich für Ian entscheiden muss - sie bricht den Kontakt zu Mike ab. Ian macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annimmt. Mike gewinnt immer mehr Erinnerungen zurück und erinnert sich an seine Gefühle für Susan. Ian und er pokern um Susan - Ian gewinnt. Als sie davon erfährt, will sie keinen der beiden mehr sehen. Sie kann aber nicht ohne beide sein und kehrt zu Ian zurück. Er hat seine Zweifel ob sie nicht doch noch Gefühle für Mike hat und macht Schluss. Schlussendlich finden Mike und Susan wieder zusammen und heiraten. Staffel 4 Ein Monat nach der Hochzeit findet Susan heraus, dass sie schwanger ist. Die beiden beginnen die medizinische Geschichte ihrer Vorfahren zu erforschen und Mike beichtet Susan, dass sein Vater doch nicht tot ist, wie er von Anfang an behauptet hat. Um ihn zu befragen, besucht Susan ihren Schwiegervater im Gefängnis, wo er wegen Mordes sitzt. Nick, Mike's Vater, warnt Susan, erzählt ihr, dass Mike eine problematische Vergangenheit hat und sie ein Auge auf ihn haben soll. Mike macht immer mehr Überstunden um finanziell besser auf das Baby vorbereitet zu sein. Die Schmerzen, die er noch von dem Unfall im Vorjahr hat, werden dabei immer schlimmer, weswegen er beginnt, Schmerztabletten zu nehmen. Susan findet heraus, dass er ständig Tabletten nimmt und konfrontiert ihn damit. Mike verspricht, mit den Tabletten aufzuhören, kann es aber nicht lassen. Sie droht ihm, ihn zu verlassen, sollte er sich nicht behandeln lassen. Er verspricht ihr, ihrem Wunsch zu folgen. Nach dem großen Tornado, der in der Wisteria Lane gewüstet hat, ziehen Orson, Bree und ihr Sohn Benjamin kurzzeitig zu Susan. Orson beginnt zu schlafwandeln und erzählt Julie ungewollt, dass er es war, der Mike niedergefahren hat. Sie erzählt Mike davon und Orson gibt es noch einmal bei Bewusstsein zu. Bree kann ihm das nicht verzeihen und wirft ihn raus. Bald darauf kommt das Baby von Susan und Mike zur Welt. Sie nennen ihren Sohn Maynard. In den 5 Jahren, die zwischen der 4. und 5. Staffel liegen, trennen sich Susan und Mike wieder. Susan hatte einen Autounfall, in dem eine Mutter und eine Tochter getötet wurden, doch Mike nimmt die Schuld auf sich. Der Grund für ihre Trennung liegt darin, dass sich Susan immer wieder die Schuld an dem Unfall gibt, doch Mike besteht darauf, dass sie nichts dafür konnte. Staffel 5 Susan ist in einer Beziehung mit ihrem Maler Jackson Braddock, kann dies aber vor ihren Freundinnen und ihrem Sohn MJ geheim halten. Jackson will zu ihr ziehen, doch Susan will die Beziehung auf rein sexueller Basis belassen. Mike und MJ finden bald heraus, dass die beiden eine Beziehung haben und Mike freundet sich mit Jackson an. Da Mike immer noch sehr viele Überstunden macht und weit weg wohnt, sieht er seinen Sohn nur selten und verpasst viel von seinem Leben. Deswegen entschließt er, gegenüber von Susan wieder in die Wisteria Lane zu ziehen. Als Jackson plötzlich in das nahegelegene Riverton zieht, bittet er Susan mit sich zu kommen. Nach längerem Überlegen sagt sie ihm ab, da sie eigentlich nicht weiß, was sie wirklich will. Susan findet heraus, dass Mike nun ihre gute Freundin und Nachbarin Katherine datet. Mit einem unguten Gefühl gibt sie ihnen dennoch ihren Segen, da sie erkennt, dass sie Mike nicht davon abhalten kann, glücklich zu werden. Um MJs Schulgebühr bezahlen zu können, fängt sie als Lehrerin an einer Privatschule an. Da sie und Mike jetzt beide arbeiten, verbringt MJ immer mehr Zeit bei Katherine, worüber Susan nicht besonders erfreut ist. Als dann auch noch Mike mit Katherine zusammen ziehen möchte, realisiert Susan, dass ihr Sohn dann noch mehr Zeit bei ihrer Nachbarin sein wird. Nachdem Edie Britt in einem Autounfall umgekommen ist, kümmert sich Susan um ihren Ehemann, Dave Williams und erzählt ihm von ihrem Unfall, der zur Scheidung von Mike geführt hatte. Bald darauf kehrt Jackson in die Wisteria Lane zurück und macht Susan einen Heiratsantrag. Sie ist erfreut, kommt aber dahinter, dass er nur heiraten möchte, weil sonst seine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung auslaufen würde. Mike müsste Susan aber keine Alimente mehr bezahlen, sobald sie verheiratet wäre. Dave Williams, der herausgefunden hat, dass Susan seine Frau und seine Tochter in einem Unfall getötet hat, lädt sie und ihren Sohn auf einen Kurzurlaub ein und plant, MJ zu töten, wie Susan seine Tochter getötet hat. Er hinterlässt glücklicherweise ein Video, auf dem er detailliert den Mord geplant hat und Mike findet dieses. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen nach Las Vegas lässt er seine Verlobte Katherine stehen und macht sich auf den Weg um seine Exfrau und seinen Sohn zu retten. Er versucht Susan telefonisch zu erreichen, doch Dave nimmt den Anruf entgegen und befiehlt Mike dort hinzukommen, wo der Unfall mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter passiert war. Dave bindet Susan neben der Straße fest und plant, MJ in seinem Wegen, eine Kollision mit Mikes Auto herbeizuführen. Dave überkommen allerdings Schuldgefühle und er lässt frei, die Autos der beiden Männer kollidieren aber trotzdem, aber niemand wird ernsthaft verletzt. Mike und Susan küssen sich ganz kurz. Dave wird daraufhin in eine Nervenheilanstalt angewiesen. Zwei Monate später heiratet Mike eine unbekannte Braut. Staffel 6 Mike's unbekannte Braut entpuppt sich als Susan. In den Wochen nach der Hochzeit versucht Susan jeden Kontakt mit der wütenden Katherine zu vermeiden. Nach der Hochzeit versucht ein Unbekannter Julie zu erwürgen, sie überlebt jedoch und fällt in ein Koma. Der Täter entpuppt sich als Eddie Orlofsky, ein ortsansäßiger Mann, der sich in Susan verliebt hatte. Als er von der Hochzeit erfuhr wollte er sie töten, verwechselte sie aber mit ihrer Tochter. Katherine kommt MJ gefährlich nahe und versucht dem Jungen einzureden, dass Susan sie schikaniert hätte. Als Mike sie warnt endlich die Finger von ihrer Familie zu lassen, ruft sie die Rettung und verletzt sich dann selbst mit einem Messer auf dem sich Mikes Fingerabdrücke befinden. Susan erkennt, dass Katherine einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hat und bittet ihre Tochter Dylan um Hilfe. Dylan weist ihre Mutter in eine Nervenheilanstalt an und nachdem sie wieder genesen ist, verzeiht ihr Susan. Mike und Susan haben im vergangenen Jahr einen hohen Berg an Schulden angehäuft. Da sie keine andere Möglichkeit sehen vermieten sie ihr Haus temporär an Paul Young und ziehen in ein Apartment auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Hintergrund * Marc Cherrys Wunsch war es, Calista Flockhart, Heather Locklear, Mary-Louise Parker oder Courteney Cox Arquette für die Rolle der Susan zu gewinnen. Courteney Cox hatte Interesse, war aber zu der Zeit schwanger. Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere